hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season (Steve)
This is how I would perceive the basin if it produced activity like the North Atlantic and East Pacific as well as other SHem seasons. It is more active in February and March since official records show that most recorded real life South Atlantic storms formed in those months, especially March. The 2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season was an active tropical cyclone season in the South Atlantic. A total of 17 tropical depressions formed, of which 15 became tropical storms, 8 became hurricanes, and 5 reached major hurricane status (C3+ on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale). The season officially began on November 15, 2016, and ended on May 31, 2017, with the period from February 1 to April 15 on average more active than the rest of the season. However, as shown with 1-S and Omar, storms can form outside the official bounds. The season proved to be relatively destructive. The costliest storm of the season was Frieda, which struck Salvador at a strong hurricane strength. Other storms of note were Cameron and Lorraine, both of reached Category 5 status, and never affected land; as well as Inigo, a very long-lasting hurricane which made landfall west of Rio de Janeiro. Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2016 till:01/07/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TD text:"S-1 (STD)" from:24/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:TS text:"Armando (TS)" from:25/12/2016 till:30/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Betsy (C2)" from:21/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 color:C5 text:"Cameron (C5)" from:01/02/2017 till:03/02/2017 color:TS text:"Daisy (TS)" from:04/02/2017 till:06/02/2017 color:C1 text:"Ernie (C1)" from:14/02/2017 till:18/02/2017 color:C4 text:"Frieda (C4)" from:18/02/2017 till:21/02/2017 color:TS text:"Gregory (TS)" barset:break from:01/03/2017 till:04/03/2017 color:TS text:"Hannah (TS)" from:06/03/2017 till:15/03/2017 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip from:19/03/2017 till:28/03/2017 color:C4 text:"Inigo (C4)" from:08/03/2017 till:11/03/2017 color:TS text:"Jamie (TS)" from:13/03/2017 till:16/03/2017 color:TS text:"Kyle (TS)" from:26/03/2017 till:27/03/2017 color:TD text:"13-S (STD)" from:26/03/2017 till:07/04/2017 color:C5 text:"Lorraine (C5)" from:03/04/2017 till:07/04/2017 color:C1 text:"Martin (C1)" from:15/04/2017 till:20/04/2017 color:C3 text:"Naomi (C3)" barset:break from:08/06/2017 till:09/06/2017 color:TS text:"Omar (STS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June TextData = pos:(370,30) text:"(From the" pos:(518,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The first storm of the season was a subtropical depression that formed in August, much before the official beginning of the season. After the season officially started on November 15, Armando formed and was a tropical storm southeast of Brazil. The season was not very active in the couple months afterward, but it did produce Betsy which formed on Christmas Day (a Category 2 out to sea), and Cameron, a Category 5 forming in January, which was also out to sea. February just got more active, producing a total of four storms in that month. Daisy, the first February storm, was a tropical storm out to sea, and Ernie followed as a Category 1 hurricane south of Brazil. The middle of the month saw the formation of Frieda, a severely destructive Category 4 which directly struck Salvador, Brazil. February concluded with Gregory, an out to sea tropical storm. March was considered the most active month of the season. A total of 6 depressions formed in the month, of which 5 were named storms. Hannah, a tropical storm that made landfall in northern Namibia, formed on March 1. Inigo followed and was a long-lived major hurricane that regenerated and peaked as a Category 4 both times. It later made landfall west of Rio de Janeiro, causing destruction in the area. The rest of the March systems were tropical storms Jamie and Kyle, subtropical depression 13-S, and Category 5 hurricane Lorraine. All of those storms stayed out to sea except for Kyle, which passed through Rio de Janeiro as a weakening tropical depression. April saw the season quiet down, with two storms: Category 1 hurricane Martin and Category 3 Naomi. Martin made landfall close to the border of the states of Rio de Janeiro and Espírito Santo, Brazil, while Naomi stayed out to sea. The final storm was Omar, an out to sea subtropical storm that formed in June, after the season's official end. Storms Subtropical Depression 1-S An extratropical system was first noted on August 19 south of Brazil's coastline. The pre-season storm, under marginally favorable conditions, began to separate from its frontal boundaries and was declared 1-S the next day, the first system of the 2016-17 South Atlantic season. This was unusually early, three months before the official start of the season. However, wind shear tore it apart, and 1-S dissipated a day after forming without fully becoming tropical. Tropical Storm Armando Armando developed from a non-tropical system, which was first noted on November 22 east of the Brazilian coastline, and monitored with potential to become subtropical. The system moved slowly eastward while separating from frontal boundaries. It was declared as 2-S on the 24th, and became a subtropical storm twelve hours later, the first named storm of the 2016-17 season. Armando turned southwest and became fully tropical shortly afterward. Continued development brought the storm up to its peak intensity of 50 mph and 998 mbars, before strong wind shear made Armando meet its demise. The storm dissipated on November 27 without affecting land. Hurricane Betsy An area of low pressure developed west of Namibia and Angola on December 23, and was monitored for potential development. The disturbance moved west and then south under favorable conditions, which helped it become 3-S on Christmas Day. Six hours later, the depression strengthened to be named Betsy. It continued on a southward direction, before turning west again, and strengthening to hurricane status on December 27. Soon afterward, Betsy intensified to Category 2 strength, and reached its peak of 105 mph and 970 mbar on December 28. Cooler waters and dry air weakened Betsy before it dissipated on December 30. Betsy was never a threat to land. Hurricane Cameron A disturbance gathered organization to the east of Brazil beginning on January 18, and was monitored for potential development. Favorable conditions were expected to allow for the disturbance's development. On January 21, it became the season's 4th tropical depression. The TD became a tropical storm twelve hours later, receiving the name Cameron as it moved on a generally southward trajectory. Gradual strengthening continued under favorable conditions. On January 23, Cameron intensified to a hurricane. The system's trajectory moved back to an eastward motion as it intensified further to a major hurricane late on January 24. Steering currents broke down causing Cameron to perform a loop - and shear also caused its weakening to Category 2 intensity. It moved southwestward out of the shear region soon afterwards, and entered the most favorable environment yet, resulting in rapid intensification. On January 27, it rapidly reintensified to a major hurricane and then a Category 4 that night. Cameron finally became a Category 5 the next afternoon. The system peaked at 165 mph and 912 mbars early in the morning of January 28th. Afterwards, cooling waters resulted in a weakening trend. It rapidly weakened below major hurricane intensity late on January 29 and turned straight southward, later becoming southeastward as it weakened to a tropical storm. It completed extratropical transition on January 31. Cameron stayed safely out to sea throughout its lifetime. Tropical Storm Daisy A low pressure system developed to the west of Angola and Namibia in the final days of January and moved westward. It began to be monitored for development after continuing to organize. At the start of February, a closed circulation was detected and advisories began on Tropical Depression 5-S. It intensified to a tropical storm six hours later, assigned the name "Daisy" as it turned on a more southwestern motion. Daisy moved through only marginally favorable conditions, limiting strengthening. It peaked at 45 mph and 999 mbars before more hostile conditions spelled the storm's demise as its forward speed increased. Early on February 3, the system degenerated to a remnant low, which dissipated soon after. Daisy didn't affect land. Hurricane Ernie A non-tropical system developed to the southeast of Brazil at the start of February. It was monitored for the potential to become subtropical over the next few days. On February 4, it became a subtropical depression ("6-S"), later strengthening to a subtropical storm and named "Ernie". On February 5, it became fully tropical followed by intensification to a hurricane. The system accelerated and moved rapidly SSE into a region of cold waters. Ernie was not able to intensify beyond the bare minimum for hurricane intensity and weakened to a tropical storm on February 6, followed by extratropical transition that night without affecting any land throughout its lifetime. Hurricane Frieda The Intertropical Convergence Zone extended more southern than usual, allowing an area of disturbed weather to develop safely far from the equator east of Brazil. The system gradually organized and was monitored for the potential to develop. On February 14, it became the seventh tropical depression of the season. After six hours, it intensified to a tropical storm, named "Frieda" as it turned on a WSW trajectory. The forecast was for Frieda to strengthen, likely to a major hurricane as it threatened Brazil. Very favorable conditions allowed rapid intensification to take place. The forecasts came true and were even exceeded, because after becoming a hurricane on February 15, it became a major hurricane the next day and a Category 4 by the afternoon of the 16th. Hurricane warnings were issued for the communities in its path, most notably Salvador. After peaking at 140 mph and 935 mbars, it slowly weakened due to an eyewall replacement cycle. At this point, evacuations were ordered to move people away from the coast around the Salvador area. Frieda made landfall there as a Category 3 with 120 mph winds late on February 17, causing widespread devastation especially to an area quite unprepared for tropical cyclones. The storm rapidly weakened over land before dissipating the next night. Overall, Frieda was responsible for $2.3 billion in damages and 54 deaths. The name was later retired, and replaced by Fatima for use in the 2021-22 season. Tropical Storm Gregory An area of disturbed weather in the central part of the South Atlantic was monitored for development in mid-February. The system became a tropical depression on February 18, and a tropical storm that night, receiving the name "Gregory". Moving on a roughly southward path, it gradually intensified over the next day, peaking with 65 mph winds and a 995 mbar pressure. Unfavorable conditions and cooling waters caused the storm to degrade after that, and it degenerated on February 21. Gregory did not affect land. Tropical Storm Hannah A cluster of thunderstorms developed at the end of February in association with a low pressure center to the west of Angola. The system was monitored for development, with favorable conditions expected to allow for the formation of an tropical cyclone. At the start of March, it developed a closed circulation and was declared Tropical Depression 9-S, strengthening to be Tropical Storm "Hannah" six hours later. Moving on a generally south to southeastward path, it slowly strengthened to its peak of 50 mph and 997 mbars. As the system approached landfall in far northwestern Namibia, it hit drier air from winds blowing out of the Namib Desert. This resulted in it weakening to a tropical depression by the time it made landfall, dissipating over the desert. Hannah caused very minimal, if any, damage and no one was killed. Hurricane Inigo A non-tropical disturbance first developed southeast of Brazil in early March. Favorable conditions would allow it to potentially become subtropical in the coming days. On March 6, the system was declared a subtropical depression with the designation "10-S," later intensifying to a subtropical storm, earning the name "Inigo". It did not take long at all for it to become fully tropical, which it did twelve hours after intensifying to a tropical storm. The system was now moving on a ESE track away from Brazil and gradually intensifying. Early on March 9, Inigo became a hurricane for the first time, and it took another two days until it became a Category 2 as it turned north and started to loop. More favorable conditions allowed quicker intensification as it intensified to a major hurricane only twelve hours later. The system was now moving westward after becoming a Category 4, when it reached its peak intensity with winds of 155 mph and a 928 mbar pressure. After turning southward, it encountered hostile conditions which caused rapid weakening and an initial dissipation on March 15. The remnant low held tropical storm-force winds for another day until it weakened to depression intensity. The remnants developed extratropical characteristics as it interacted and mostly merged with a nearby system. The mid-level remnants of Inigo survived however, and the system was now expected to enter favorable conditions for a re-tropical transition. As it was finishing another loop, the system took on subtropical characteristics, causing advisories to be re-initiated on Inigo as a subtropical depression on March 19. It intensified to a subtropical storm the next day, becoming fully tropical only six hours after that. Gradual intensification ensued as it moved on a northwestern trajectory. Late on March 21, Inigo became a hurricane again as it turned sharply northeastward in response to strict steering currents. It continued to intensify pretty gradually until becoming a major hurricane on March 23, when it reached a secondary peak of 120 mph winds with a 966 mbar pressure. A sharp westward turn occurred as it underwent an eye-wall replacement cycle, causing temporary weakening to Category 2 intensity. Favorable conditions continued to promote the storm afterwards, with re-intensification to major intensity occurring early on March 25 and Category 4 intensity that night. A tertiary peak of 145 mph and 941 mbar was reached as it threatened Brazil and hurricane warnings were issued plus evacuations were ordered in the region between Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo. Another eye-wall replacement cycle weakened Inigo to Category 3 intensity as it closed in on landfall, with less favorable conditions causing further weakening to Category 2 intensity before it made landfall near São Sebastião late on March 27. Inigo rapidly weakened over land, finally dissipating for good the next day. In total, Inigo caused approximately $812 million in damage and killed 15 people in Brazil. The name was retired, with its replacement for 2021-22 chosen to be Immanuel. Tropical Storm Jamie An area of disturbed weather developed in the middle of the South Atlantic in early March and was monitored for the potential to develop. After sufficient organization, it was declared the 11th tropical depression of the season on March 8. Twelve hours passed before it became a tropical storm, receiving the name "Jamie". The system moved SSE as it gradually intensified. It reached its peak of 60 mph and a 996 mbar pressure before it began to weaken in response to cooling waters and increasing shear. It turned directly southward before curving back eastward and weakening to a tropical depression. The system dissipated a few days after forming, on March 11. Jamie stayed out to sea throughout its lifetime. Tropical Storm Kyle A cluster of thunderstorms associated with a low-pressure center moved off the coast of Porto Seguro on March 11. Once it hit the ocean, it began to quickly organize and was looking very likely to become the season's next storm. On March 13, it was declared the season's 12th depression as it turned directly southward. Twelve hours later, it became a tropical storm, named "Kyle". The system slowly intensified to a peak of 50 mph and 999 mbar as it wandered off the coast of Brazil, moving generally southwestward. It hit near Cabo Frio as a tropical storm, causing flooding rains and high winds, and weakened as it moved through Rio de Janeiro before dissipating on March 16. Kyle caused a total of $27 million in damage and killed 1 person who drove his car into floodwaters near Rio de Janeiro. Tropical Depression 13-S A non-tropical system developed to the southeast of Brazil from March 23 to 25. It acquired subtropical characteristics afterwards, becoming Subtropical Depression 13-S on March 26. However, it developed in only a short window of opportunity, as conditions were expected to become hostile by the next day. Despite this it became fully tropical six hours after forming. In the morning hours of March 27, it dissipated without affecting anyone. Hurricane Lorraine A low pressure system formed west of Angola on March 23 and was monitored for development over subsequent days. It became a tropical depression on March 26, and intensified to a named storm twelve hours later, receiving the name "Lorraine". The system moved on a generally south-southwestward trajectory and favorable conditions were expected to allow for the system's gradual intensification. Lorraine became a hurricane on March 28, and then a Category 2 that night. Major hurricane intensity was reached on March 29 as it developed a crystal-clear eye. The system was now moving on a more WSW trajectory. It became a Category 4 early the next morning, and reached an initial peak intensity of 145 mph. Afterward, an eye-wall replacement cycle inhibited strengthening and caused weakening to a Category 3. The weakening was short-lived as it would recover and exceed its initial peak in the days ahead. Late on April 1, Lorraine reintensified to a C4. It exceeded its initial peak the next day and became a Category 5 early on April 3. A harmless C5 in the open South Atlantic, no land was forecast to be threatened by the storm in the foreseeable future. It reached its peak with 175 mph winds and a 911 mbar pressure by April 4 before another eye-wall replacement cycle. This time, the storm was curving southwestward into more hostile conditions. Early on April 5, Lorraine weakened to a Category 4, and then a C3 later that day. It weakened below major hurricane intensity on April 6, to tropical storm intensity on April 7 and became extratropical late that day. No one was affected by the storm at all. Hurricane Martin An area of disturbed weather developed to the east of Brazil at the start of April and was monitored for development. On April 3, it became the season's 15th tropical depression as it turned northward. It then intensified to a tropical storm twelve hours later and turned sharply westward on track to threaten Brazil as a hurricane. It became a hurricane on April 5 and reached its peak of 90 mph and 978 mbar by the next morning. Warnings were posted for the coast it was predicted to impact at. Early on April 7, it weakened to a tropical storm due to moderate shear and made landfall in a somewhat sparsely populated region northeast of Rio de Janeiro a few hours later. The storm quickly weakened over land and dissipated by night. In total it was responsible for around $46 million in damages and 1 death. Hurricane Naomi An area of disturbed weather in the central, more tropical part of the South Atlantic was monitored for development from April 11-15. It became a depression on the 15th, the season's 16th in total, and a tropical storm late that day. Moving on a generally southward to SSE track, it gradually intensified. It became a hurricane on April 17, a Category 2 that night, and a major C3 hurricane the next day as it moved rapidly southeast. Cooler waters and higher shear began to weaken Naomi after it reached its peak intensity, and turned extratropical on April 20 without ever threatening land throughout its lifetime. Subtropical Storm Omar A non-tropical system spun southeast of Brazil in early June and was monitored for the potential for subtropical development after the season's official end. Conditions were expected to be somewhat conducive, although water temperatures were quite cool. It became a subtropical depression on June 8 and a subtropical storm six hours later, receiving the name "Omar". It is considered unusual for subtropical or tropical systems to form this late into the season. However, late the next day, it turned extratropical without affecting land, ending the 2016-17 South Atlantic season. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones in the South Atlantic during 2016-17. Unused names are marked in . Because of their destruction, the names Frieda and Inigo were retired and will never be used again to name a South Atlantic cyclone. Their replacements are Fatima and Immanuel, for use in 2021-22, as the basin name list rotates every 5 years (hypothetically). Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2016-17 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). |} Category:Steve820's seasons